The Rogue Spartans
by InsaneDC
Summary: The story of a group of 8 Spartans built to be the ultimate group of assassins. Right now in the beginning phase of the story but will get to more action as time goes on. Hope you guys enjoy and please comment, good or bad always welcome!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Alright here it is, after so many months. Remaking the story has been somewhat of a task but the first chapter has been done for awhile. I just want to send a big thanks to MercAaron for all the edit work. Also to Freelancer92 for a little edit work as well, but mostly for the funny comments that make me want to keep the edited version. I hope you all enjoy the redone version as much as the original. **

**Chapter One**

"**Once a Spartan, Always a Spartan"**

Commander Ackerson steped onto the stage with a little smile on his face. He walked up to the microphone with two other men at his side. One was an older gentleman, he wore a combat hardened face, had nerves of steel, and he stood at full attention at Ackerson's side. The other, was in Spartan armor, but it was unlike any that had been shown in the news reports of Spartans in battle. Something was up. Ackerson cleared his throat then spoke very clearly and slowly to make sure we got the point.

"_Spartans. A dangerous enemy and a powerful ally. Thank the gods that they're on our side._

_The original Spartans were a force to be reckoned with. From the early age of 7 they were taken from their homes to train to serve their country. If a Spartan child was born too weak, it was abandoned, left for dead._

_Like the original Spartans, the Spartan-IIs were taken at an early age. They were tougher then any of their peers; stronger and faster than many people over their age. Those that are left are the best of the best; they have survived so many assaults on the covenant and the forerunners that it seems improbable that they are still alive today._

_But you are different. You are the next wave of Spartans: the Spartan-IIIs. We have already trained three companies of S-IIIs before you. You will be known as Delta Company, and you will be trained by the best. For we expect great things out of each and every one of you. New equipment and new training is in store for you as well. I hope to see all of you again in the future."_

As the older gentleman began to step forward the vision began to blur. It quickly changed to a jungle setting. Three Spartan-IIIs appeared out of mid-air and began to run forward. They were being chased by two flying devices. They each looked like they had a power core in the middle of them and when they hit one of the Spartans that didn't get into cover quick enough, the energy blast went straight through any shielding that was on the Spartan and killed him instantly. The two other Spartans looked from one to another and split up. They ran from cover to cover, moving as quickly as possible to try and lose their pursuers. The vision cut to one of the Spartans who turned a corner and jumped into a cave. The floating object looked around and flew off still looking for the other. The Spartan in the cave poked his head out and what he saw was horrible. The two floating objects cornered the other Spartan and shot her down. The Spartan in the cave, devastated, sat down in the cave and waited for the impending doom to come.

* * *

He awoke with a great shake. Glancing around his quarters he desperately tried to remember where he was. Around his room he saw various objects on the walls. A calendar with some notes scribbled on it, a phone that lay beside his bed, and an alarm clock that blinked 12:00. Ever since that job at The Office of Naval Intelligence (ONI) his quarters got steadily messier. He sat up, checked his data pad, and reset his alarm clock to the correct time. "3:30? Jesus, I need to get back to sleep." He thought. He stood up, cleaned up some of his room so that it was manageable, and went back to bed. As he lay down he heard running in the hallway. A squeaky, somewhat familiar voice came from whoever was running. "Aww, damn, here we go again." He knew exactly who it was.

He got up and turned the light and coffee pot on. He was going to have to be awake for this one. As he was getting ready, a knock followed by someone whispering on the other side of the door. "Chris, get up, we need to talk." He finished putting his shirt on and walked over to the door. When he opened it, his boss helped herself in. Josselyn was small, about 5'8" with dark blond hair, and was quite attractive. Chris had known her for about a year since he'd been working at ONI but she always was in the loop with rumors flying around the office. She kept her eyes and ears on what was being passed down through the ranks. She even knew about Top Secret orders, even though she wasn't supposed to.This is what piqued Chris's interests so much, she always had something interestingto tell him. It made him excited and nervous at the same time. "Come in, sit down, and calmly tell me exactly what's going on Joss." He closed the door behind her and went back to the coffee pot. He slowly pouredtwo cups and then sat down himself. Awkward silence passed between the two of them as they drank their coffee. Chris was the first to speak.

"Alright, what's the new rumor going around today?"

She looked at him and slowly said, "They're putting you back into the field. No rumors, no lies. This is real."

He downed the last of his coffee and put the glass on the table. He took a couple of seconds to think about this information. After all rumors were exactly that, rumors. "What are you talking about? When I accepted this job they swore to never put me back into the field."

"Well the orders are being passed down; someone is supposed to be making the delivery at 6."

Chris quickly looked to the clock. It read4:30. "Well you obviously heard about it, what else do you know?"

Chris read her expression and he could tell there wasn't much coming to her mind. Although the look in her eyes revealed to him that she had something to say. "Chris, I've been your boss now for quite awhile. I want to be honest."

"By all means, please do."

"Well, they say that there's a new group of Spartans."

Chris's jaw dropped. He thought it over in his head and tried to reason things out, the war was over. The last of the covenant was being sought out and killed little by little. It made no sense for there to be a new group of Spartans. The dream he had just experienced flashed back at him. Memories of all those years ago when he sat and realized that he was to become a Spartan penetrated his thoughts. The vision of Commander Ackerson telling him and his friends about the Spartan program, they were his brothers and sisters. Feelings of being the lone survivor of the group of Spartan-IIIs known as Delta Squad were flooding his mind. He looked back to Josselyn, "Why is there a new group of Spartans? And why the hell am I being called in?"

"There's no news about that Chris, I just thought I'd let you know about what I heard."

Chris got up to get another cup of coffee, "Well, thanks I guess."

Josselyn got up and headed for the door. "Chris, it's been a pleasure working with an individual such as you. Although you're not so clean at home, you were showing great promise at the office. Thank you for everything." And with that she walked out.

After she left, Chris just sat around in anxiety in nervousness, waiting for the orders to come; if they would come at all. He took a desk job at ONI because he wanted to get away from the fighting. He saw too much of what happened on Onyx to last 10 lifetimes. He was happy where he was, content with his current life. Although, at times it seemed a little too simple for a man such as him, a former Spartan, but he enjoyed every moment. Meeting Josselyn as his boss and the joking around in the office was fun. He would miss it. He once had feelings for her but the one date they did have felt awkward for the both of them. He always knew that they would always have more of a sibling relationship. And when he heard the mail cart rolling down the hallway, he couldn't help to wonder just how much he was going to miss this simple, yet fun, life. When the cart finally got to his door, the mailman dropped a big envelope that had the words, "TOP SECRET" on them. Joss was indeed right.

As he looked through the contents of the folder, he saw that he was getting 7 Spartans under his command. Shock and awe enveloped him, not only were these Spartans, these were the unbelievable Spartan-IVs. Rumors about these Spartans were spreading like wildfire throughout the office. Chris was given the stats sheet on each of the Spartans, data on where they excelled, where they needed help, and where they would succeed was displayed. Most of them were very versatile and scored high on the ex**-**assassin's test. Out of them all, there was only going to be one girl in the group. Chris was finishing up going through the data when he noticed that he had a meeting with them at 8am. It was now 7 so Chris decided to take it easy and take a shower before the first meeting. He put on his choice uniform; after all that had happened to him on Onyx he earned the rank Chief Petty Officer; although he himself thought he didn't deserve it. It served as a reminder to all his fallen brethren. As he walked out of his room, he looked in the little mirror right beside the door and put on his hat. Everything was crisp, shiny. He gave a nod to the mirror and walked out of his room.

He went to the section on ONI that the orders had come from and had an escort show him the way. He couldn't believe he was as nervous as he was to get back into the field. The ex-Spartan wondered what the "new" Spartans would be like. Without really thinking about it he looked around and noticed that he was deep inside of ONI. The private that was his escort stopped in front of a pair of doors and stood to the side, "This is it, sir."

"Thank you, Private." Chris said. And with that the Private walked off. Chris stood in front of the door for another minute before he walked in. He took a deep breath and opened the doors…

**A/N: OMFG CLIFFHANGER!! As you can see I added quite a bit more detail into the story. Hope you like it. And please comment!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to my editors which I would be at a loss for words if I went without them. Also for Adam jumping on my case to actually put the final finishing touches on this chapter. I couldn't for the life of me figure out how I wanted to end it. With that, enjoy.**

**Chapter Two**

**The Spartans Turnout**

As Chris opened the doors he walked into a large room with a big rectangular table in the middle with various chairs placed around the sides. It was the pale gray that was all through the building itself but it felt strange somehow. The room was that of a typical conference room except it was located deep within the ONI building which meant that it had many security features that other rooms couldn't even compare with. Chris sat down at one end of the table and spread out the info that was in the folder, studying the contents. As he started looking over the documents once more the door at the far end of the room opened to reveal a nervous looking marine. "Sir, I'm Private Griffin. The Spartans are here to meet with you. You want them to come in one at a time or all at once?" The ex-Spartan thought about it for a second and then responded, "Send them all in." Chris though to himself that he might as well see how they interact with each other. The private rushed from the room, and a few moments later the door opened up again to reveal a line of soldiers in basic Navy uniform. Chris gathered his papers and put them back in the folder as he stood up. "At ease guys, and take a seat."

As they walked in Chris took a quick glimpse at each one, and they did the same in return. None of them actually took a seat but then again Spartans were uncomfortable sitting. "Well we're here, might as well get to know each other; and because I am the commanding officer, I guess I'll go first." He cleared his throat and spoke in a clear, strong voice. "My name is Chief Petty Officer Christopher Johndro. To my friends I'm Chris, but in combat I'm known as Insane. I am currently working with ONI as an intelligence unit. I was a Spartan and have experience in fighting the Covenant, well…what's left of it. My job was to give our side some advantage by providing tactical data on each species of the Covenant as well as our other enemies such as the insurrectionist. That's all in the past though, and now I am in command of you. Unfortunately, command has said that we need to prove ourselves before we get out into the field, and there is only one way to do that: we train. But first, I would like to get to know each of you a little better. I do have all of your records and medical history but that's not I what I want from you. I want something personal; something that's yours, something that's not in your files."

Chris stopped talking, and after a few moments with no volunteers he took a random file from the folder. "Petty Officer First Class Joshua Soucy, you go first."

The Spartans looked at one of their own as he sighed. He was about six feet tall and looked to have a pretty average built. He had dirty blond hair and brown eyes, and when he spoke his voice was a little raspy. "Sir, I am Petty Officer First Class Joshua Soucy, call sign Soucy. And I'm the best lock specialist you have out of the group here." He paused for a moment. "Sir, could I speak freely?"

"By all means, Soucy."

"We've been training for a while, sir. Just what exactly do we have in store for us?"

Chris straightened in his seat "Well it doesn't even say in the files I have here in front of me, so if you don't know and I don't know, then I guess we'll just have to put on one hell of a show to find out what brass has in store for us."

Soucy smiled a bit, "Good point."

As Soucy quieted down another spoke up, the lone female of the group; she seemed to be nothing but trouble. "Sir, I'll go next if you don't mind."

At this point, Chris was tired of all the formalities. "Fine, but no more 'sir's from any of you, I want to see the real versions of you guys. I need that in order to figure out how we're gonna work as a team."

The female shifted her feet to get more comfortable than the typical stance of a soldier. She actually looked tougher then some of the males in the room but under the skin Chris could tell she had a soft side. Either way, it was obvious that she was proud of who she was and what she was doing. "Fair enough, I am Petty Officer Second Class Amanda Biondi. Yeah, I'm the only female of the group, but nobody rags on me harder then the asshole sitting right over there." She points to one of the others.

"Bitch." The man she pointed to was very blunt.

"Asshole" Amanda snorted.

Chris looks to the others, "Are they always like this?"

The "asshole" she pointed to spoke up. He was about 5'10", had brown hair and this weird greenish-blue eye color. "Only when officers are around," He paused if only for a second, then added a sir. He spoke with a dronish tone, "I am Petty Officer Second Class Adam Madrussan. I'm your sniper; I work well in a team but even better when I'm alone. And, I don't like to take shit from anybody."

Chris laughed and some of the other Spartans laughed along with him. Adam didn't look too pleased. "What's so damn funny?" Chris settled down just a bit and replied, "Well, to be honest, you keep that fucking attitude up and you'll be taking shit for a long time coming, asshole."

Adam let out a sigh but Chris was the one to speak up. "Guys, we don't really have all that much time to be screwing around right now. Let's get serious, finish the intros, and get brass in here to tell us what we're doing. I'm just as anxious as you guys are to be honest. Your turn." With that he pointed to one of the four left at random. He was tall, and probably the skinniest of the group. He had blue eyes and long blonde hair, non-regulation, but nothing was really typical of this group of military soldiers. The way he presented himself left an impression of eerie darkness.

"I'm Ben Stroud. Same rank as most of us here. I like privacy so I'm just going to pass the torch to Zack. I'm not into 'sharing' info."

"Why me? You know what? Whatever... I'm Zack. Call sign Tuba. Don't ask how I got it, you'll just find out eventually. I'm somewhat of a scientist and I love to tinker with my personal weapons. I'm also you're heavy weapons guy." Zack was about 5'10, had brown hair, blue eyes and every time Chris looked into them he seemed to be deep in thought.

"Well being that we don't have enough time to argue, I'll let you slide this time Stroud. But don't expect me to be so kind next time I ask you of a simple task." With that the Chief Petty Officer acknowledged the only two Spartans that had yet to speak. "Next?"

"I hate going last so I'll go." This one looked to be the strongest of the group. At 6'1" he looked to be around 190 pounds and most if not all of it had to be muscle. With brown hair and blue eyes, he continued on, "I'm Aaron, call sign Merc. I'm a lock specialist. As for you wanting something personal, I think I'll actually bite and give up a little something." He shifted his view if only for a moment as he paused. "The only reason I'm here is because of the fact that my parents didn't want me. The Navy found me and threw me into the Spartan-IV program when it started."

Chris kept a steady gaze on Aaron as he sat down. While he didn't necessarily have anyone in his life to depend on, he would have to get used to the fact that he did now. It would probably be the hardest security blanket to overcome besides Ben's utter annoyance with everything around him. But if Ben did his job correct then there was no real problem there. Aaron would have to get used to having people watch his back; a hard, but necessary challenge to overcome.

"Alright, I guess I'm last." The final Spartan in the room looked over to Chris and started to speak. "I'm Justin, call sign Nightmare. It's for a reason but you'll find out about it by looking through my file, I'm sure." He was cocky. Not necessarily a good trait, but there were worse ones. "Either way, I'm good at close combat. But I'm best at capturing targets. Killing is too easy for me." At the sound of this Ben snorted. "Anyway, something personal is defiantly already in my file and I don't really feel like sharing with the others; even if they probably already heard rumors about it when we were kids.

Chris straightened in his chair. The new Spartans were still standing, but he understood their twitching. It was something he has lost while being out of action for about year. Chris hit the intercom button on the table and summoned Private Griffin into the room once more. "Tell the higher-ups we're ready for them," With that the Private walked back out of the room. "Honestly guys, I have no idea what we're in store for. Let's just sit it out and find out exactly why we're here."

A few more minutes passed by the private came back into the room yet again. Surprisingly enough, nobody appeared to be following him. "Well where are they?" Chris asked with a hint of impatience. The Private scanned around the table and handed Chris what appeared to be a data pad. Chris plugged it into the table and a hologram light up the room from the center of the table. It was the figure of an older man with wrinkles all around his face, someone unknown to any of them. He looked to be in his 60s. "Spartans, I am Admiral Stephen White. We need the squad ready to kick some ass and we need them fast. The training course we have set up for you is a test to see just how stealthy you all can be using your certain specialty to your advantage, seeing that all of you have one. The only one of you who isn't participating is Johndro. We've seen him in action and we want to see you. All of you stay in this room; we'll call you out one by one into the training room next door and get you guys suited up. Johndro, report to us by way of the hallway that the private came in through. He will be there to take you up to the observation deck. Everyone else, relax, you'll be kicking some ass shortly." With that the feed cut off.

Chris got up from the table and went for the door. "Give 'em hell, guys." And with that, he was gone.

**A/N: Obviously some action coming up shortly. The next couple chapters are probably going to be smaller then this but Chapter 3 should be a nice size depending on how I do it. So with that let's hope I don't take so long to write the next chapter again. And thanks to Adam and Aaron for a great job editing. Thank guys.**


End file.
